


"To family!"

by cobaltsherondale



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltsherondale/pseuds/cobaltsherondale
Summary: Rose, Dimitri, Lissa and Christian visit Sydney and Adrian to spend Christmas all together!





	"To family!"

"Adrian, not now, they're going to be here any second!" I heard Sydney laugh from the other side of the door. Turning to my companions, I said, putting on my serious face, "Shall we give them some privacy?"  
Lissa actually laughed beside me and shook her head.  
"Usually, I'm all for privacy but Rose, if I stay one more minute out in the cold you can kiss my fingers goodbye."  
"Hell, no, I like your fingers," Christian chimed in.  
"Uhm, gross," I told him, giving him one my infamous looks.  
"Ring the goddamn bell, Hathaway."  
"Okay, okay fine," I said and rang the bell.  
A minute later, the door opened hastily, revealing a blushed Adrian, his shirt half buttoned and his hair a mess. "Hello, fam. Welcome, welcome."  
How he managed to look this relaxed when we had obviously interrupted his private moment with his wife was beyond me. "Hello, Ivashkov. Looking good," I said, walking inside.  
"Hi, cousin," I heard Adrian say, either to Liss or to Dimitri, I had no idea. To be honest though, hearing Adrian call Dimitri _cousin_ creeped me out, even if it was true.  
"Mery Christmas!" Sydney suddenly hugged me, all smiles. She was blushed too, but she looked like she always did, on point.  
"Where's the little one?" I asked, looking around.  
Smiling proudly, Sydney tilted back her head, "Declan! Come see who is here!"  
Almost immediatly, two arms closed around my knees. "Hello baby boy! Look how much you've grown!"  
"Aunt Rose, what did you bring me?"  
"Aren't I gift enough?" I joked, picking him up. Declan's brown eyes looked at me eagerly. "Fine, fine. Dimitri!" I called.  
Dimitri was in the middle of hugging Sydney, but he came right by my side in an instant.  
"Uncle!" Declan exclaimed.  
Taking Declan from my arms, Dimitri smiled that rare smile of his, the one I loved very much. "I always knew you liked me better, kid."  
"Whatever. Sydney, need any help?"  
"It's not like you can cook, Rose, so stop acting all polite," Christian said before Sydney could even open her mouth.  
"Can you kids stop acting like three year-olds please? No offence, Declan," Lissa said, kissing Declan on both cheeks.  
"Thank you, Rose, but it's all set," Sydney smiled. "Come on, you all, sit for a while, then we can eat. I haven't seen you in ages!"  
Adrian brought us coffee while we all made ourselves comfortable in the living room. Dimitri and I were sitting on the loveseat, Declan between us. Lissa made a show of heating up her hands near the fireplace, Christian on the floor beside her.  
"So," Adrian said, taking a seat beside his wife, "how's Court?"  
"Boring without you there," joked Lissa.  
"Every place is boring without me there, cousin. You should have known that by now."  
"Remind me again why I married you," Sydney sighed dramatically.  
"Because I'm this awesome, gorgeous, royal Moroi that you couldn't resist. Your love for me helps too."  
"I'll puke all over you child I swear," I muttered.  
Beside me I felt, more that saw, Dimitri laugh. My heart skipped a bit. Even after almost two years, I still couldn't believe he was really mine. Like he could read my mind, Dimitri's hand closed around mine, his eyes on mine.  
"Where is Jill and Eddie? They should be here by now," Sydney asked.  
"Jill got delayed in this photoshoot she was doing today, of all days! It's Christmas, for God's sake, we should all be together." Lissa's eyes darkened and even thought we no longer had the psychic bond, I could still pretty much know her feelings.  
"Hey, Liss." Her jade eyes focused on mine. I inhaled deeply, Lissa too. After the bond ceased existing, Lissa and I developed other technics to get her to control her feelings. Inhale, exhale, repeat. It worked, most of the times.  
"I'm okay," she mouthed at me and smiled.  
After the small incident, we spent almost an hour catching up. It's not like we hadn't seen each other for years, Lissa, Christian, Dimitri and I practically lived together at Court and Sydney and Adrian visited often, but it was always good to have family around. The six of us had gone through rough shit but we had all survived. We were all together.  
Jill and Eddie came eventually and after all the hugs and kisses and more hugs, we moved on to the table.  
I couldn't remember if Sydney or Adrian were good cooks, but damn the food looked amazing. Stuffed turkey, baked potatos, salads and wine. Of course Dimitri, Eddie and I sticked with water because you can never know what might happen. I don't like being helpless and even though I knew a glass of wine wasn't going to affect me, fate had almost always been a bitch to me and I couldn't risk it. Dimitri was Dimitri, never drinking except for his day-off and Eddie, he was always responsible, sticking to his guardian duty 24/7.  
Once we were all sitting, Adrian raised his glass. "I know I say that every year and most of you must really be tired of it, but you guys are family. A really weird, fucked up family, if you ask me, but where would I be without you? Where would any of us be? Merry Christmas!  
Dimitri was the first of us to raise his glass. "To family, the most important thing in the world."  
"To family," we all echoed, clinking our glasses.  
And as I looked around me, I felt perfectly content. I had everything a person could ever ask for. I had my life, which I had almost lost two times, I had my best friend, my boyfriend, my friends. We were all connected, one way or another, our lives too interwined. Yes, being a guardian meant I was prone to death at any second, but I would be happy to die for each and every one of these people. Because we were family, not through blood but choice.


End file.
